Too Young, Too Dumb to Realize
by LenaJamesCullen
Summary: Song-fic! "Bruno Mar-When I Was Your Man" Please review, I'll accept flames! Complete! Severus Snape misses Lily Evans (Potter)!


Too Young, Too Dumb to Realize

The author of this poorly written fan-fiction sadly admits that she owns neither this lovely song nor the adventurous world of Harry Potter.

Bruno Mars-When I Was Your Man

I hereby declare: Lets00000Begin00000The00000S tory00000Now00000

"Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down

Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

And it all just sounds like uh, uh, uh"

The sallow skinned man cursed under his breath as his deceased father's radio turned on. The bloody thing had broken itself beyond repair years ago and chose now to fix itself along with any and every indecent moment. After quickly marking his page and tossing 'Draughts of Death', a newly released potion's book aside Snape rose from the ancient armchair. His black robes followed, billowing behind him as he descended the halls to the dusty dining room.

There the horrid device lay upon the old wooden table. The music played melodies loudly, irking Snape's very last nerve. He'd had quite enough with the blasted thing!

"Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance

Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man"

His pale fingers found the off button, which coincidently decided not to work just as he remembered a beautiful green eyed girl, a muggleborn witch who had married the man she loved and was dead now.

"Quiet! Blo-" Snape's ordering voice was drowned out by another verse.

"My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh"

Snape sunk into the chair just beside the radio. He desperately struggled to silence the music as the emotions overwhelmed him, tears beginning to form. Those bright green, almond-shaped eyes glistening on the face of the deceased red-haired women would never pass his sight once more. Never would he see sweet Lily Evans again.

"Too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand

Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance

Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man."

It was him. He was too young, too dumb. How could he have let the horrid word slip from his careless lips? Could someone be so ignorant? Snape's Lily flower was on the arm of James Potter, arrogant, bullying toe-rag at her death. They had married! Even birthed a child! That could have been him, he had so many chances to repair the fateful relationship. Why didn't he?

"Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours when he has the chance

Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!"

It was hard to admit, Snape certainly knew that. He placed his head in his hands, the greasy black hair drooping like a curtain over him, dangling down to his shoulders while he cried. The sallow-skinned man was too hurt to cast a silencing charm upon the dreadful item the music droned out of.

"Oh Lily," he sobbed, tears streaking downwards. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me." His hands were shaking violently as they finally found the dreaded device, wrenching it at the opposing wall where it shattered into many pieces. "I know, Lily. I've known forever but I never told you. Lily, I love you."


End file.
